Jamás me olvides
by FREFERNA2008
Summary: AU. Este fic es una combinación de ocho historias distintas y entrelazadas entre sí que trabajan en dos "¿Qué hubiera pasado si...?"


**Bien, como dije en la sinopsis, esta es mi primera historia de Detective Conan. Mi historia más larga y compleja, la cual incluso tiene una secuela. Al principio no sabía si subirla o no, pero creo que vale la pena el intento.**

**Clasificación: T.**

**Sinopsis:** Este fic es una combinación de ocho historias distintas y entrelazadas entre sí que trabajan en dos "¿Qué hubiera pasado si...?", siendo estos: 1) ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Ran hubiera seguido a Shinichi cuando seguía a los hombres de negro? y 2) ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Shinichi en vez de seguir a los hombres de negro hubiera llevado a Ran al túnel del amor?

**Disclaimer: **Detective Conan / Case Closed no me pertenecen. Los personajes y los lugares utilizados en esta historia son utilizados únicamente como entretenimiento y no para lucrar con ellos.

**JAMÁS ME OLVIDES**

**PRIMERA PARTE**

**EL MÁS DIFÍCIL DE LOS CASOS**

**CAPÍTULO I**

No muy lejos de una escuela secundaria varios estudiantes van abriéndose paso por la calle, uno de ellos lee detenidamente el periódico del día, el cual muestra el siguiente encabezado: "Un estudiante resuelve el caso, su nombre es Shinichi Kudo", debajo de este aparece la fotografía de un joven de cabello negro y ojos azules, con una mirada seria y con su mano puesta como si apretara un gatillo, con su pulgar apuntando a su sonrisa. Finalmente se muestra que el que sostenía el periódico era el mismo joven de la fotografía.

-¿Has oído de ese estudiante detective? ¡Es magnífico! – comentan unas jóvenes, cuyo comentario provoca una pequeña risa de Shinichi que pasaba cerca.

-Seguramente podemos llamarlo el salvador de la policía de Japón – se oyen los comentarios de un reportero de televisión, este último comentario provoca una risa descabellada en el joven, pero al instante recibe un fuerte golpe en el rostro con una mochila.

-Pareces tonto con esa risita – dice una joven de cabello oscuro y ojos azules, se parece un poco a Shinichi, que es quien sostiene la mochila.

-¿Por qué te enfadas Ran? – pregunta Shinichi sorprendido.

-Oh… nada… como tú resuelves todos los casos mi padre se ha quedado sin trabajo… pero no estoy enfadada -dice sacándole la lengua.

-Pero si no tiene trabajo, no es culpa mía, sino que de él.

-Jo jojo – se ríe la joven tranquilamente, mientras golpea violentamente un poste que tiene enfrente, dejándole un gran agujero dejando a Shinichi con una mirada de estupefacción – por eso te digo que no estoy enfadada.

-Olvidaba que eres la capitana del equipo de karate… – dice aún sorprendido, como queriendo calmarla antes de que algo malo le suceda.

-¡Pásanosla! – grita un niño a lo lejos, ya que estaba jugando al futbol y la pelota se le fue hacia Shinichi, este se la pasa sin problemas.

-Si no hubieras dejado el futbol ahora serías una estrella – comenta Ran.

-Sólo lo hacía como deporte necesario para un detective, Sherlock Holmes practicaba la esgrima.

-Pero es un personaje de ficción…

-Pero todo mundo lo conoce, ¡Era magnífico, nunca perdía los nervios, inteligente y culto; con unos dotes de deducción y observación únicos, y además era un genio con el violín! Sherlock Holmes es el detective más famoso del mundo – menciona mientras levanta los brazos en señal de alegría – en casa tengo muchas novelas policiacas, además de las de Conan Doyle. ¿Te apetece leerlas?

-No, se me pegaría tu obsesión – dice Ran indiferente.

-Pero mira todas las cartas de mis fanáticas… -dice sacando un grupo de cartas de su mochila – a todas les gusta mi "obsesión"… -dice mostrando una sonrisa de pervertido.

-¿De verdad? – dice tomando las cartas un poco incrédula – está bien que tengas éxito entre las mujeres… pero sería mejor si te enamoraras de alguien.

-Enamorado… -comienza a cavilar Shinichi, mientras observa detenidamente a Ran, mientras él se sonroja.

-Ni hablar… -en eso nota a Shinichi sonrojado -¿Qué estás mirándome?

-¿Eh? No… nada – dice volteando a ver a otro lado.

-Si sigues involucrándote en casos así te vas a meter en algún lío.

-Talvez…

-Si tanto te gustan las novelas ¿Por qué no te haces escritor?

-No quiero escribirlas, quiero vivirlas… El Sherlock Holmes del S. XX ¡Cuánto más difícil es el caso, más me gusta. ¡La emoción de seguir a un culpable que ha trazado su plan! Cuando lo has probado no puedes dejarlo ¡Soy un detective!– dice emocionado dándole una sonrisa de súper estrella -¡Hasta luego! – comenta Shinichi mientras se aleja de Ran, sin darle oportunidad de decir algo.

-¡Un momento!– lo interrumpe la joven -¿No habrás olvidado lo de mañana cierto?

-¿Mañana? – pregunta Shinichi con cara de querer recordar algo.

-¡Lo prometiste! ¡Dijiste que me llevarías al parque de diversiones si ganaba el campeonato!– Ran mientras le da una serie de patadas a Shinichi, pero este a duras penas puede esquivarlas todas.

-Ah, eso.

-Olvídalo, veo que no quieres venir – dice Ran dando media vuelta – puedes divertirte con tus fans…

-¡Era broma! ¡No te enfades! – dice Shinichi tratando de calmarla, con la cara algo preocupada – a las 10 en Tropical Land – "¿Cómo iba a olvidarlo? – piensa Shinichi, recordando que si olvidaba algo importante seguramente iba a salir lastimado…

-Y recuerda que dijiste queme invitarías a todo…

-¿En serio? – menciona Shinichi algo preocupado por el día tan ajetreado que tendrán mañana… él, Ran y su bolsillo.

**Al otro día**

Mientras Ran y Shinichi se encontraban en la montaña rusa, un hombre es decapitado enfrente de ellos, y la principal sospechosa es su novia.

-Llévense a esa mujer – menciona un inspector vestido en un impermeable y un sombrero amarillo, que parece nunca quitarse.

-Espere un momento Inspector Megure, ¡La verdadera asesina es ella! – dice Shinichi señalando a una joven rubia en un vestido blanco. El joven comienza a explicar como la joven ató un ancla a una cuerda, y puso una mochila en sus espaldas para que la barra de protección no bajara completamente dejándola libre. Después explica como ató un ancla a una cuerda, se salió de su asiento, dos asientos adelante, lanzó el lazo al cuello del hombre y lanzó el ancla a los rieles. Tras aceptar su culpa, la mujer revela que el hombre asesinado era su ex novio, debido a que él la abandonó, decidió tomar venganza matándolo en el mismo lugar donde fue su primera cita.

**Varias horas después**

Ran y Shinichi deciden abandonar el parque de diversiones, pero Ran va llorando.

-No llores más – menciona el joven tratando de calmarla -Estoy acostumbrado a ver cadáveres descuartizados.

-¡Eso es asqueroso! – dice Ran llorando más que antes.

-Es algo frecuente – menciona de nuevo indiferente.

-¡No lo es!

-¿Qué? – se pregunta Shinichi al observar a unos misteriosos hombres vestidos de negro –"Son los mismos hombres que estaban en la montaña rusa" – piensa para sí mismo – Perdona Ran, ¿Puedes volver a tu casa? Yo iré luego.

-Shinichi… -comenta Ran al mismo tiempo que ve partir al joven.

-Sentimos llegar tarde… señor director – comenta uno de los hombres de negro a un hombre bajo y calvo que lleva un maletín en la mano.

-¡He venido como dijeron!

-Lo sabemos, lo comprobamos en la montaña rusa.

-Rápido dámelas.

-Tranquilo, primero la pasta.

-Tome, ¡No se quejarán! – dice el hombre abriendo el maletín lleno de dinero.

-Wow, debe de haber 100 millones de Yens ahí – piensa Shinichi, que está observando todo desde atrás de una pared.

-¡Ahora deme las fotos!

-Tome, las fotos del tráfico de armas de su empresa – dice el hombre de negro mientras le da un rollo fotográfico al director – no debería hacer cosas malas.

-Increíble – piensa Shinichi mientras toma fotografías, pero detrás de él aparece una sombra con un garrote...

-¡Kya! – se oye un grito de mujer, al mismo tiempo que el hombre que estaba detrás de Shinichi recibe una fuerte patada en la mano, tal parece que está rota.

-¡Ran! – grita Shinichi al darse cuenta de lo sucedido -¿Qué haces aquí?

-No ibas a creer que le iba a dejar toda la diversión a mi novio cierto… -dice Ran mientras vigila que el hombre no se mueva.

-Ran… -menciona Shinichi con la cara totalmente roja, pero detrás de él aparece otro hombre con un garrote, el cual golpea fuertemente a Shinichi en la cabeza, este empieza a perder la consciencia, viendo todo en cámara lenta, mientras ve como Ran se descuida para ayudarlo, y el hombre detrás de ella saca una pistola, cuando cierra los ojos, sólo puede escuchar tres disparos…

Continuará...

Espero sus comentarios.


End file.
